Simples amigos ¿No?
by EviiMellarkWayland
Summary: Jenn y Josh son amigos de toda la vida, pero desde hace tiempo algo es diferente. ¿Que sienten el uno por el otro? ¿Sacrificaran su amistad? ¿Y si consiguen otra pareja solo para dar celos? Amor, odio, peleas, celos... Joshifer!
1. Capítulo 1 Panem High School

**Holii! :3 Bueno aqui mi segunda historia, espero que os guste! Un beso! :***

* * *

Los primeros rayos de sol me despiertan, al rato empieza a sonar " We can't stop " de Miley Cyrus, me destapo y salto fuera de la cama, empiezo a cantar y me dirijo al lavabo. Me doy una ducha y cuando salgo son las 7:15, me visto con un vestido de flores y unos tacones negros, no muy altos, por si acaso, soy muy patosa. Dejo mi pelo sin recoger, me maquillo muy simple, la línea, rímel, pintalabios rosa chicle y base. Cojo mi bolso y bajo las escaleras, la cuerda del bolso se enreda en mis piernas y todo cae al suelo.  
-Empezamos bien la mañana…  
Suspiro, recojo todos los libros y carpetas que están desperdigadas por el suelo y me dirijo a la cocina.  
-¡Buenos días!  
Mis padres están en la isla de la cocina, mi madre escribiendo en su ordenador y mi padre leyendo el diario. Los dos alzan la vista de sus "tareas" y me miran.  
-Buenos días cariño- dice mi madre cerrando la pantalla del portátil y dirigiéndose a la cafetera-. ¿Café?  
-Si por fa- me acerco a ella y le doy un beso en la mejilla, cojo la taza de café y voy a por unas galletas al armario, le doy un beso a mi padre.  
-Ah, buenos días princesa- cierra el periódico, lo dobla y lo deja sobre la encimera-. ¿Cómo has dormido?  
-Bien… ¿Y mis galletas?-giro a mirar a mi madre y ella ríe.  
-Están sobre la mesa…  
Voy corriendo hacia mis amadas galletas, cuando paso al lado del ordenador de mi madre tropiezo con el cable del cargador. ¿Resultado? Un tacón roto, un rasguño en la rodilla, un ordenador roto y una chaqueta de Prada, que estaba apoyada en la silla, manchada de café.  
-Upps… Lo siento-me levanto y miro el desastre que he causado, mi padre ríe a carcajadas, mientras que la cara de mi madre solo tienes una palabra para describirla "épica".  
-No… No pasa nada cariño…- Vaya, ha reaccionado- Emm… vete a cambiar, que pronto Josh vendrá a por ti.  
Salgo corriendo de la cocina, con cuidado claro, se me había olvidado que Josh venía a buscarme, él es mi mejor amigo, desde hace 12 años, nos conocimos cuando comenzamos el jardín de infancia, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer… El caso es que desde ese día no nos hemos separado, somos como hermanos, hacemos todo juntos, muchos dicen que tenemos algún lio o algo, pero nos hemos acostumbrado. Llego a mi habitación, y me pongo otros zapatos iguales a los que llevaba antes, otra de mis manías, comprarme dos pares de zapatos, uno de repuesto, por si acaso, como veréis no lo hago sin motivo.  
Cuando bajo veo hay montón de maletas en la entrada, frunzo en ceño y me dirijo a la cocina.  
-¿Vais a volver a viajar?- Pregunto algo molesta, mientras entro a la cocina a por mis galletas. Mi madre mira a mi padre algo nerviosa y este me mira y esboza una sonrisa triste.  
-Sí, te lo íbamos a decir ahora, en un principio nos iríamos dentro de dos días, pero…  
-¡Llegasteis antes de ayer!- Chilló enfadada.  
-Lo sabemos cariño- esta de vez habla mi madre-, pero la convención se ha adelantado por ciertas cuestiones que…  
-Sí, si… Cuestiones muy importantes que hay que solucionar cuanto antes…-dije con desesperación sentando en un taburete de la cocina- me da igual. ¿Cuándo volvéis? Porque viendo esas maletas… No os veré hasta Navidad, ¿verdad?  
-Lo sentimos tanto princesa…- se acercan y nos fundimos en una abrazo- en Navidad no faltaremos, y te recompensaremos…  
En ese momento suena el timbre, Sae se acerca y dice:  
-Niña Jennifer… El señorito Josh la espera.  
-Gracias Sae, dile que ya mismo salgo.  
Sae asiente y se va, miro a mis padres y les sonrío. Me levanto, cojo mi bolsa y les saludo.  
-Buen viaje, llamadme esta tarde.  
-Claro cariño, hablaremos todos los días…- a mi madre se le escapa una lágrima y corro a abrazarlos.  
-Os echaré de menos-les susurro, me dan un beso en la coronilla y nos separamos-. Me voy que Josh me espera.  
-Dale saludos de nuestra parte Jenn, y pórtate bien en nuestra ausencia, nada de fiestas locas ni de llenar la piscina de espuma roja otra vez…  
Me sonrojo y rio nerviosamente recordando el verano pasado.

_**FLASHBACK  
**_Mis padres se habían ido durante todo el mes de Agosto, Josh se había quedado en mi casa unas semana y ese día estábamos aburridos como unas ostras. Yo estaba tumbada en la hamaca boca abajo, mientras le daba uvas a Josh, que estaba tumbado sobre el césped y bajo la hamaca.  
-Dios Jenn… Que aburrimiento… Hemos hecho de todo- suspiró pesadamente.  
-Ya lo sé…- Giré mi cara hacia la enorme piscina de mi jardín, al parecer Josh también lo hizo.  
-Jenn, tengo una idea-nos miramos, sonreímos y asentimos.-. Ya vuelvo.  
Salió disparado hacia la casa, cuando volvió cargaba con cuatro botellas de dos litros de jabón de manos .  
-Em… No te preguntaré de donde sacaste eso- dije señalando las botellas con mi dedo, el soltó una carcajada.  
-¡Mejor! ¿Ya sabes que tienes que hacer no?- Dijo alzando las cejas  
-¡Claro! Voy a activar la depuradora.  
Salí corriendo hacia la parte lateral de la casa y encendí la depuradora, eso aria que el agua se "revolviera" y provocara la espuma. Iba a volver, pero decidí pasar por la cocina a por limonada. Buscando la sal, encontré unos botecitos de colores.  
-Colorantes. Perfecto.  
Me olvidé de la limonada y volví al jardín, Josh estaba tumbado en una de las tumbonas, con sus gafas de sol y el móvil con música. Una víctima perfecta. Me frote las manos de forma maléfica y volví a la cocina. Me tiré un poco de colorante des de la frente hasta el escote, manché el bikini, pero daba igual, todo por ver la cara de Josh al verme "sangrar".  
Chillé su nombre lo más fuerte que pude y de la forma más horrorosa que podía imaginar. Me asome por la puerta con una mano en la cabeza y otra sobre el pecho, mientras caminaba tambaleándome.  
-¡JOOOOSH!- Se giró y al verme su rostro cambió totalmente, nunca lo había visto tan aterrorizado. Estuve a punto de arrepentirme pero justo en ese momento el salió corriendo hacia mi.  
-¡JENN! ¿¡POR DIOS QUE TE HA PASADO!? JENN…- En cuanto estuvo a dos pasos de mi se dio cuenta- ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE?!  
Yo me estaba riendo a mas no poder, las lágrimas bordeaban mis mejillas, mientras mi mejor amigo se iba a la tumbona, muy cabreado. Salgo corriendo tras él, se tumba, se pone las gafas de sol y sube el volumen de la música.  
-Josh..- Tengo que gritar más alto- ¡Josh! – sube el volumen otra vez- ¡JOSH!-Lo vuelve a subir- ¡MALDITA SEA JOSH!  
Le quito el teléfono y lo apago, me acerco a él y le quito las gafas.  
-Sabes que me gusta mirarte a los…- en ese momento veo que tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas, una se escapa por su mejilla y la limpio con el pulgar- ojos, dios Josh perdóname, sabes que soy así de burra, no quería que te asustaras.  
-Joder Jenn… Me has asustado tanto…  
-Vamos a sido solo una broma-digo como quien no quiere la cosa.  
-Si te pasara algo no sé qué haría…- le miro a los ojos y me pierdo en ellos, me acerco y le abrazo.  
-Nunca me perderás- le susurro-. Siempre estaré contigo.  
Nos separamos un poco para mirarnos a los ojos, pero no rompemos nuestro abrazo.  
-¿Siempre?  
-Siempre-le doy un sonoro beso en la mejilla y me levanto-. Y ahora vamos a preparar nuestro baño.  
Tardamos vente minutos y echar el jabón en la piscina, la espuma ya se había formado.  
-Bueno, ¿y ahora qué?- pregunte con las manos en la cintura observando nuestra travesura. Volteé a ver a mi mejor amigo, este me miraba con una sonrisa malévola- Joshua Ryan Hutcherson, ni se te ocu…  
No acabé la frase ya que Josh corrió hacia mi, me alzo como si de una saco de patatas se tratara y me tiro a la piscina mientras gritaba.  
-¡Las damas primero!  
Por eso la espuma quedó roja, luego él se lanzó a rescatarme, ya que había tragado mucho jabón, cuando salimos riendo y llenos de espuma, mis padres estaban en la puerta que daba a la cocina. No estaban muy contentos.

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

Recordando la historia llegué a la entrada, y allí estaba él, apoyado en su Harley Davidson, sus ojos conectaron con los míos y salté a sus brazos...


	2. Capítulo 2 Visita peculiar

**Aquii el segundo capítuloo! Espero que os guste y gracias por los reviews! Un besoo! :***

* * *

-Te he echado de menos…-le susurro, él sonríe contra mi mejilla y me da un beso.  
-Yo también… -nos separamos y me extiende mi casco, me lo compró hace unos años para que pudiera ir con él en la moto- ¿Nos vamos?  
-Maldita sea Josh. ¿Tenías que traer la moto?  
Se encoje de hombros y me mira de abajo a arriba, su mirada es distinta a la de otras veces, esto sucede mucho últimamente… Carraspeo y me mira, noto un rubor en sus mejillas y agacha la mirada.  
-Tranquila, no miraré- dice subiéndose a la moto, se pone el casco, las gafas y me sonríe-. ¿Vienes? O, ¿prefieres ir andando?  
Me pongo el casco y miro de nuevo la moto, suspiró y subo. Josh me observa y le pego en el casco.  
-¡No mires!  
Me siento como puedo, intentando que no se me vea todo y me agarro a su chaqueta de cuero, acelera y me abrazo a él totalmente.  
Al cabo de 10 minutos llegamos al instituto, el aparcamiento estaba lleno, no había alumnos por ninguna parte.  
-Genial, llegamos tarde-Dije mientras me bajaba de la moto, me saqué el casco y sacudí la cabeza. Volví a mirar a Josh que seguía sobre la moto, se había sacado el casco y ahora se removía el cabello, nunca me había fijado en lo guapo que era… Cabello castaño despeinado, ojos azules donde te podías perder, facciones perfectas, no era excesivamente alto, pero tampoco pequeño, un cuerpo de escándalo, y lo mejor, su personalidad, su forma de ser, su manera de ver lo positivo de cualquier situación, simplemente era-. Perfecto-susurré para mí, pero me escuchó, sonrió y levanto las cejas- Em… eso, que llegamos tarde.  
Bajo, cogió su mochila y me quito el casco para llevarlo él, sí, todo un caballero. Nos encaminábamos a la entrada en un silencio cómodo, como Josh no puede callarse…  
-¿Qué te parece si hacemos esta tarde algo?- me pregunto mientras me abrazaba por la cintura y me pegaba a él. No le di importancia al gesto, pero últimamente estaba demasiado cariñoso así que tendría que averiguar que pasaba, hablaría más tarde con Connor, si algo ocurría él lo sabría-¿O tienes algo que hacer?- mi miró y le sonreí.  
-No, pero pensé que quedarías con Victoria… Ya sabes ha vuelto hace una semana y aún no la has visto- dije haciendo una mueca con los labios, Josh rio. Victoria Justice era su novia desde hacía unos 4 meses, justo antes de acabar el curso habían empezado a salir, por lo que sabía había estado todo el verano en Europa con unos parientes, y solo habían hablado por teléfono. No me llevaba muy bien con ella, ya que era una celosa, todos pensaban que Josh y yo teníamos algo, por eso, siempre que nos veía juntos o haciendo algo nos separaba, solo pasó durante su primer mes, ya que desde entonces no la veo. Josh y yo no hablábamos de nuestras relaciones cuando estábamos juntos, solo en casos extremos, a él no le caí muy bien Nicholas, mi novio des de hace 6 meses, tampoco lo había visto en todo el verano, ya que o yo no había estado, o viceversa-. Pero si eso, mis padres se van hoy y no vuelven hasta Diciembre, tengo la casa para mí sola.  
Josh sonrió mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos.  
-Perfecto, ¿quieres que al salir vayamos a por algo de comer y luego a tu casa? O…  
-Si, está bien.  
Íbamos por el pasillo, nos faltaban 20 metros para llegar al auditorio, donde se estaba haciendo la charla introductoria de todos los años. No duraba mucho, así que con "suerte" llegaríamos a tiempo a escuchar la última parte sobre el discurso del director, que trataba del respeto, nótese el sarcasmo. Apoyé mi cabeza en el hombro de Josh y suspiré, el último año nos esperaba, y no sería fácil, él me apretó más contra él y me dio un beso en la coronilla. En ese preciso momento se abrió la puerta del auditorio, en la puerta estaba nada más ni nada menos que Justice, con sus secuaces malvadas, como no, huyendo las primeras. Me petrifiqué, no estábamos en una posición muy adecuada, pero no como para que se mal interpretara. Otra vez, la cabeza hueca de Victoria lo mal interpretó, sí, otra vez… Josh me miró y preguntó:  
-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasa?- siguió mi mirada y maldijo en voz baja-. Mierda, Victoria no es lo que parece solo…  
-¡Maldita perra!-Victoria se lanzó a por mí, me tiró al suelo y comenzamos a rodar, tirándonos de los pelos. No sé cómo quedó sobre mío y se disponía a darme una bofetada cuando una mano la detuvo - ¡déjame que la voy a matar!  
El desconocido me la sacó de encima mientras esta gritaba, me insultaba y pataleaba.  
-¡Ya basta!- en ese momento me di cuenta de quién era. Nicholas. Josh llegó y me ayudo a levantarme.  
-¿Estas bien?- me preguntó, yo solo asentí y lo abracé, me devolvió el abrazo mientras unas lágrimas bordeaban mis mejillas. Oía a Victoria chillar mientras alguien se la llevaba por el pasillo, los murmullos de la gente ya apenas se escuchaban y solo era consiente de Josh-Ya está, tranquila…-susurraba en mi oído.  
-Yo… Lo siento… No quería…-le decía mientras sollozaba en el hueco de su cuello.  
-No ha sido culpa tuya preciosa, tranquila-me acariciaba el cabello y la espalda, consiguiendo que me tranquilizara. Nos separamos y me sonríe- ¿Mejor?  
-Si-río-, no se ni porque lloraba, será que…  
-Señorita Lawrence-me interrumpe una voz, cuando me giro veo que es el director Snow-. Me tendrá que acompañar al despacho-yo solo asiento-,señor Hutcherson vaya a clase.  
-Si no le importa, me gustaría ir con Jenn-dice Josh abrazándome por la cintura, Snow hace una mueca con los labios-, la esperaré fuera y luego la acompañaré a clase, no quiero que se vuelva a encontrar con la _otra_.  
Ya no es Victoria, ni Justice, solo es la _otra_.  
-Está bien, la señorita Justice está en dirección esperándonos. El señor Hoult ha insistido en quedarse con ella, así que esperará con él.  
¿Hoult? ¿Nicholas Hoult? ¿Mi novio está con ella? Siento como Josh me aprieta más contra él, debe de haber notado como me he tensado cuando ha dicho su nombre. Yo solo apoyo la cabeza en su hombro y comienzo a caminar tras el director.  
Al llegar a dirección Victoria está llorando en los brazos de Nicholas, levanta la vista y al verme no hace otra cosa que atacar los labios de mi novio, mejor dicho mi exnovio, ya que este le devuelve el beso mientras la aprieta pegándola totalmente a su cuerpo. Se separan cuando el director Snow carraspea, tienen la respiración agitada y los labios rojos, Victoria sonríe en forma de suficiencia y Nicholas al verme abre los ojos como platos, da un paso hacia mí, pero yo solo entro tras Snow en el despacho pegando un portazo. Me siento en una de las sillas y suspiró, tengo un nudo en la garganta, las lágrimas no tardaran en salir, pero no le daré el lujo a Victoria de que me vea llorar. El director me ofrece agua, la acepto dándole las gracias y justo en ese momento entra la _otra.  
_

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustadoo! Reviews?**


End file.
